


Good EMT, Bad Cop

by professional_benaddict



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Police, Arrested, Blood and Injury, Crying, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, EMT Stephen Strange, Fist Fights, Handcuffs, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Police Procedural, Sheriff Tony Stark, police dog Jarvis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: EMT Stephen Strange finds Peter Parker bloodied and beaten in a schoolyard and tends to the boy until Sheriff Tony Stark arrives.





	1. Chapter 1 - The Fight

“The church? Let Wong and Mordo take it. We are on the other side of town.” Stephen spoke into the radio, eyeing the road as he waited for the response. 

“Right. Carry on.” Responded Maria from central through the radio. 

“Copy that.” Stephen said simply, fastening the radio back on his shoulder. Ahead of them, the light turned from yellow to red and he slowed down the ambulance. “Anyway, what is this deal between you and that ER nurse? Doesn’t this go against your Strange Policy?” Stephen asked, a smirk tugging on his lips as he saw Christine’s ears turning red. 

“It’s not the same. May and I technically don’t work together.” Christine said sharply, a threat for Stephen to let it be, but he pressed on.

“Oh, but I beg to disagree. I see the way you stumble over your words when we hand someone over to her at the ER. You only did that when we were-“ Stephen trailed off his rant as something to his left caught his attention.

“Shut it, you ass!” Christine laughed. “I know about you and Sheriff Stark, so I’m gonna call bull- what is it?” She asked, but Stephen did not answer, just pulled in by the road. 

They were by an elementary school. All the windows in the building were dark, so no one was working late, but there was movement in the shadows cast by the lamps in the schoolyard. 

“I think there’s a fight.” Stephen said, shutting the lights of the vehicle to see better. In the middle of the yard, there was a group of six or more teenagers. There was some shouting and shoving of the boy in the middle until finally the tension seemed to break and the first punch was thrown. 

“Let’s wait for the police.” Christine said, already reaching for the radio on her shoulder. “Maria, there’s a fight - Stephen!”

“I can’t wait. He’ll be dead by then.” Stephen said and jumped out of the vehicle. 

As an EMT, Stephen was more than familiar with the brilliant phenomenon of an adrenaline rush. He would experience it multiple times during a shift, the feeling of bravery and hope surging through his veins and then the shakiness and exhaustion afterwards. However, it was nothing that a Snickers bar could not fix and then it was back to work and report to Maria that they were ready once more. 

Now, however, on this October night Stephen felt a different kind of adrenaline rush — one with fear. Perhaps it was the fact that Christine was not by his side, as usual, or the shinny blade of a knife being pulled out and pointed at the boy in the middle of the crowd. 

“Hey!” Stephen shouted without thinking twice as he ran towards the group of teenagers. 

“Stay out of this!” One of them threatened back and the male EMT halted his run. 

With a slow movement, Stephen raised his hand to his radio and spoke into it quietly. “Christine, the sirens. Now!”

Two seconds later the yard echoed with the whaling sirens of the ambulance in the parking lot, covering the pavement and walls in flashing blue light. The teenagers flinched and turned to look where the sirens were coming from like startled deer. 

“Sheriff’s here!” Stephen shouted over the sirens. 

Without hesitation, the teenagers ran in the opposite direction, scrambling to climb over the fence at the end of the yard and left their victim behind them on the pavement. Jogging over to the boy, Stephen pulled his flashlight from his belt. 

“Hey, you all right?” The EMT asked, kneeling next to the boy and shining the light over him to assess the injuries. The boy seemed to be 18 years old or so to Stephen and the EMT could not help but feel sorry for the boy as he looked at the nasty cut on his cheekbone. He would not need stitches, but definitely a good cleaning and bandage. 

”Yeah, I think so...” The boy answered, but when Stephen extended his hand to help him up, the boy whimpered and held onto his side. 

”Woah, there.” Stephen said and threw the boy’s arm across his shoulders, supporting him around the waist. 

”Is the Sheriff here?” The boy asked and looked up at Stephen with obvious fear in his eyes, however the EMT could not quite figure out whether it was the mention of a Sheriff or the beating he just suffered that was the cause of the fear. 

”No. Not yet, at least. But don’t worry about that now. Let’s get to the ambulance and I’ll check you out, all right?”


	2. Chapter 2 - The Arrest

They made their way to the ambulance slowly, but surely. Half-way there, Christine ran out to meet them, but Stephen assured her that the situation was under control and that she could report back to central as he tended to the beaten boy. Once they were by the ambulance, Stephen opened the double doors and let the boy sit down as he retrieved one of the backpack sized first aid kits.

“What’s your name, kid?” Stephen started as he pulled on a pair of gloves and retrieved some sterile water and cotton pads. 

“John.” The boy answered after a moment. 

Stephen tutted and grasped the boy by his chin, tilting his head towards the light. “Don’t lie to me, kid. You won’t get in trouble, not with me at least. I just find that referring to people as patients is far too formal. So, what’s your name?”

The EMT locked eyes with the boy, blue-green meeting brown ones. The boy was a young one in every sense. His skin was fair and smooth with barely any facial hair, his brown curls tussled and falling into his eyes. It did not feel right to Stephen that a bright young thing like him should be covered in his own blood. The dark crimson stains on his blue shirt and sweater would not go away easily. 

“Peter.” The boy said quietly, tearing his eyes from the EMT tending to him.

“And I am Stephen.” The EMT said back, bringing a cotton pad to dab gently at the cut on Peter’s cheekbone. The boy winced and tensed, then bit his bottom lip and stayed otherwise quiet. 

“You have no obligation to tell me what happened, but I cannot help but be curious. What were you doing out so late? And who were they?” Stephen asked as he squeezed sterile water over the cut. 

Peter did not answer, just kept his bottom lip between his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath whenever the EMT dabbed the wound clean. Stephen did not press the matter further and kept working in silence. Five minutes later, the block was once more covered in flashing blue lights, but this time it was from two police cars pulling up next to the ambulance. As the policemen exited their cars, Stephen continued with cleaning the cut on the boy’s cheekbone. The EMT did not mind the police, but Peter seemed very much alarmed and tried to squirm away.

”Stay still for me, kid. I am almost done.” Stephen comforted as he squeezed more water over the wound. 

The boy whimpered in response, either due to the throbbing pain on the side of his face or the approaching Sheriff and three chief deputies. By his right side, the Sheriff had a large German Shepherd and Peter eyed the dog with wide eyes. 

”Strange, step away from the suspect.” Sheriff Stark spoke lowly as he stopped behind the ambulance with the other policemen a step behind him. 

”Suspect... What happened to innocent until proven guilty? Besides, I am almost done, Stark.” Stephen replied without turning to face the man behind him. 

The Sheriff sighed audibly, but waited for the EMT to dry the wound one last time before fastening a bandage on the boy’s cheekbone. Peter grimaced and brought a hand up to his cheek to feel the bandage. 

“He is all yours, Stark.” Stephen said, barely looking at the Sheriff before tugging the dirty gloves off and packing away the supplies.

“What’s your name, boy?” Stark asked, hands resting on his belt. 

The boy hesitated for a moment, glancing at the EMT by his side. Stephen gave him a sympathetic smile. “Peter Parker.”

“Now, hands behind your head.” Stark said sternly, making a hand gesture for the boy to stand up. 

Wearily, Peter stood up and took a step towards the police men. Behind him, Stephen could see the sweat gathering at the nape of his neck and the tremor in his limbs. Any encounter with the police was a nerve wrecking experience for an average citizen, but this nervousness seemed overrated for an innocent boy, Stephen thought to himself. 

“I don’t have all day, boy!” The Sheriff said, growing impatient as he grasped Peter by the wrist and lifted his arm up. The boy flinched and sucked in a sharp breath, but obeyed and lifted his other arm to intertwine his fingers at the back of his head. However, he refused to meet the Sheriff’s dark eyes, and instead kept his gaze fixed on the Shepherd. The police dog sniffed at Peter’s side with his tail wagging and whined. Stark picked up on his and narrowed his eyes at the boy in front of him before addressing the dog. 

“Geh weiter.” 

The dog leapt forward and began sniffing Peter thoroughly. The boy yelped, but remained still when the Sheriff shot him a warning look. After a moment, the dog stopped by Peter’s left side and pointed his snout at his left front pocket. 

“Sitz, Jarvis.” Stark ordered and the dog stepped back and sat down by his side. 

Now the boy was really trembling, his knees wobbling and breaths coming in and out fast and hard. The Sheriff stepped forward and put his hand into Peter’s left front pocket and pulled out a small bag of marijuana. The Sheriff tutted as he retrieved a flashlight from his belt and studied the plastic bag. 

“5 grams, I would say, maybe more. Rhodes.” Stark said and handed the bag to the chief deputy in question. With a swift movement, the Sheriff flipped Peter around and grasped his hands to pin them behind his back. With his free hand, he retrieved a pair of cuffs from his belt and fastened them around the boy’s wrists. 

“Peter Parker, you are under arrest for drug possession. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.” The Sheriff said plainly, causing Peter who let out a sob and hang his head. 

“Put him in my car.” Stark said simply and shoved the sobbing boy towards the other officers.

Stephen felt the urge to help the boy once more, but there was nothing he could do but watch as Rhodes and the two other policemen dragged Peter towards the police cars. The male EMT and the Sheriff were left more or less alone and they finally looked at one another. Both men wore a stern expression, eyes narrow and bodies tense. 

“You were unnecessarily rough with the boy. He is just a kid.” Stephen accused, turning his attention to the first aid kit and zipping it shut before climbing into the ambulance to put it back where it belonged. 

“I know those rascals far better than you, Strange.” Stark spat back. “The drugs they bring into his city is destroying them. If I am not rough with them, you will soon have to deal with overdosing elementary schoolers.”

The EMT shook his head and chuckled, jumping out of the ambulance and taking a step closer to the Sheriff. 

“You and your world ending scenarios, Tony. Last month it was guns destroying this city, now it’s drugs. What is next?” Stephen spoke gentler now, bringing a hand up to run his thumb over Tony’s goatee. 

The Sheriff turned his head away from the touch and grasped Stephen’s hand, but did not let it go. 

“You are one to talk. You ran into that fight unarmed. You could have been killed, you idiot.” Tony said urgently, squeezing Stephen’s hand in his grasp. The two locked eyes for a moment. The sternness seemed to melt away and both men smiled gently at one another. Their little moment was left short by Jarvis whining. 

“Drop by the station in the morning to give a statement, will you?” Tony asked as he pulled away. 

Stephen nodded and put his hands into his pockets. “I’ll see you then, Tony.” Stephen replied with a small smile.

“Take care, Stephen.” Tony nodded and turned on his heel, making a hand gesture to Jarvis who perked up and followed the Sheriff as he walked to the car. 

“Guter Junge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my research, some English speaking police forces use German commands with their dogs to avoid confusion. Seems neat and the thought of Tony speaking German had me shooketh honestly
> 
> Geh weiter = Go ahead
> 
> Sitz = Sit
> 
> Guter Junge = Good boy


	3. Chapter 3 - The Statement

Chapter 3 - The Statement

It was early morning when Stephen arrived at the sheriff’s station. He was dressed casually in a t-shirt, jeans and leatherjacket. He had the day off, but working as an EMT for nearly 20 years made it impossible for him to sleep in. On his way in, he met Rhodes and wished him a good morning. Pepper was sat at the reception, as usual, and smiled brightly at Stephen. 

“Morning, Stephen.” Pepper chirped. “Looking for the Sheriff?”

“Actually, I am. I have a statement to make about an incident last night.” Stephen explained and Pepper nodded. 

“He just arrived, so he’s still changing. You can just go ahead and wait in his office.”

Stephen thanked her and went down the hall. Half-way there, he turned left in the hall and instead made his way to the changing rooms. The changing room was steamy and Stephen heard that one of the showers was on. Careful not to slip on the tiles, he made his way around the wall separating the lockers from the actual showers and leaned against the wall. 

In the third shower of a row of six, Tony was stood stark naked, foamy soap running down his tanned skin. The Sheriff was ripped, as his job demanded excellent stamina and physical strength and the EMT lapped up the sight and watched as Tony rinsed out the shampoo from his hair and soap from his body. Shutting off the shower, Tony rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his short hair and turned around. The two men met each others’ eyes and both held their breaths for a moment. However, Stephen could not help but let his eyes wonder down Tony’s torso and to his groin. 

“Like what you see, Stephen?” Tony asked huskily, slowly making his way over to Stephen by the wall. 

The EMT smirked and leaned forwards to kiss the Sheriff sweetly. “I do.” He answered quietly against the shorter man’s lips. 

They kissed hungrily for a while, until Tony pulled away as a chill was making its way up his spine. He reached out and grabbed his towel, drying himself off as he walked past Stephen to his open locker. 

“So what happened to the Parker boy?” Stephen asked as he sat down by the bench in the changing room and watched as Tony got dressed. 

“He’s in custody down the hall. Gonna talk to him once I get my coffee.” Tony said simply, buttoning up his black uniform. “Mind if we do this here?” He asked Stephen, glancing over at him over his shoulder as he pulled out his pants. 

“Not at all.” Stephen said and clasped his hands together, resting his elbows on his knees. He told the Sheriff everything about that night, but what Tony was really in need of was a description of the other teenagers. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, fastening his belt and checking he had everything he needed on it.   
“Yeah, I did not get a proper look at them. Most of them wore hoodies, so I could not see their faces. I’m sorry.” Stephen apologised as he saw how Tony clenched his fist. The EMT rose from his seat and placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “You’ll catch them. You always do.” Stephen whispered into Tony’s ear, kissing the back of his neck softly. 

“I guess…” Tony sighed and tilted his head to rest it against Stephen’s. “And I guess it all depends on the Parker boy and what he has to tell me.” 

“You know that the boy is May’s nephew, right? The ER nurse.” Stephen mentioned and watched as Tony lifted his leg to the edge of the bench to lace his boots. 

“I know, which is why I need a coffee before I talk to him.” Tony started, switching his leg to lace the other boot. Stephen could not see Tony’s face as he was bent forwards, but the slight tremble in his voice gave away the seriousness. “May basically saved Rhodes. I owe her everything.” 

Adjusting his cuffs, Tony rose to his full height, all dressed in his dark uniform. The only thing missing now was his gun, which was locked in his office. The pair made their way out of the changing room, but not before giving each other a goodbye kiss. They parted as Stephen went to leave the station while Tony went to the main room to fetch a coffee. On one of the sofas, Rhodes was sipping on his own cup of coffee. 

“Morning, Sheriff.” He greeted. 

“Morning, James. Will you go get the Parker boy and bring him to my office?” 

Rhodes rose without complaint and went to the cells as Tony grabbed his coffee, sipping on it carefully as he made his way to his office. There was a moment of peace, until Tony heard grunting and shuffling steps coming from the hall, as well as the clinking of metal. Soon, Rhodes walked in with Peter Parker grasped by his upper arm. The Chief Deputy guided Peter to one of the chairs in front of the Sheriff’s desk and pushed him into the seat and the boy sat with a grunt. Peter grumbled something under his breath and tried to get comfortable, which was tricky as his hands were cuffed behind his back. Rhodes left the office quietly and shut the door, leaving the Sheriff alone with the boy. After a moment of tense silence, Peter raised his gaze and looked at the older man stood behind the desk, towering over him. 

“Now, what should we do about you, Parker?” Tony asked simply, smirking as Peter swallowed thickly.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Interrogation

“Uncuff me for once and then let me go.” The boy suggested with a sudden wave of bravery, but the Sheriff just chuckled and tutted at the boy as he settled into his chair. 

“I don’t see either of those things happening anytime soon.” Tony said with a shake of his head, bringing his coffee cup to his lips as he looked the boy over. 

The curls on Peter’s head looked even messier now then last night, as spending the night practically sleeping on the floor did that to a person. And it did not seem like he had slept well based on the dark circles under his dark honey eyes. The white bandage stuck out like a sore thumb on the boy’s face, a stark contrast to his brown curls and eyes. Angel, was the word that came to Tony’s mind as he tried to pinpoint how to describe the boy in front of him, but the report on his desk said otherwise, which he had written himself. Being found by police in a schoolyard with marijuana was a tricky situation to get out of, but Tony could easily imagining himself letting the little angel boy go. However, his sense of moral within his profession argued otherwise. The boy had to suffer the consequences of his actions, be punished. 

“Now, what do you have to say for yourself, young man. What were you doing in the schoolyard?” Tony started and watched as Peter squirmed in his seat. 

“Nothing.” Peter deadpanned, lowering his gaze to the floor. 

In response, Tony cleared his throat and Peter practically jumped in his seat. The boy adjusted his arms behind him and sighed shakily before speaking quietly. 

“They made me deliver it to them, to test my loyalty.” Peter admitted, his ears burning. 

“To who?” Tony urged on, leaning over on his desk. The boy hesitated for a while before answering. 

“They call themselves the Vultures.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Tony sighed and sat back in his chair. “And how involved are you? In the group?” 

“Not at all, I swear! They gave it to me and threatened to hurt Aunt May if I didn’t deliver it to them.” Peter admitted hastily, sitting up in his seat. “I didn’t have a choice.” The boy spoke shakily, his breathing becoming heavier. 

“I understand, Peter. I see that you are most likely a victim in this mess. Lucky for you that the EMT saw you being threatened with a knife and I assume your Aunt can testify to these threats. And I consider myself in great debt to your Aunt for her work in the ER, so I guess I owe it to her to let her nephew go.” Tony spoke calmly and Peter seemed to relax slightly, sitting back in his seat. “But I cannot let you go unpunished.” 

Peter’s eyes shut up all wide and full of anger as he looked at the Sheriff. “But I did nothing wrong!” 

“Shut it, kid!” Tony snapped back, rising from his seat. “You were found with marijuana in an elementary schoolyard. It is a minor offence, but an offence nonetheless.” The Sheriff said sternly as he made his way over to Peter, towering over him. 

“Fucking unfair.” Peter muttered under his breath, but suddenly yelped when Tony grasped him by his chin and pushed his head back so that the two saw eye to eye.

“Isn’t? I am afraid you will have to take that up with the lawmakers. I only enforce them.” 

“And what punishment will you enforce on me, Sheriff?” Peter tested dangerously, whipping his head free from the older man’s grasp. The boy’s sudden cockiness was something Tony had seen many times before. A desperate attempt from a clueless teenager to appear clever to his elders. It never worked on the Sheriff, so he just laughed, and loudly at that and threw his head back. Peter did not laugh along. 

“Oh, you think you are clever.” Tony chuckled, a smirk on his lips as he looked down at the boy. “Now, that’s enough chit chat, I have heard enough from you. Let’s move.” 

“What- where the fuck are we going?” Peter stuttered out, trying to wiggle away from the Sheriff who went to grasp him by the upper arm, but he was left more or less helpless with his hands cuffed behind his back. 

“You talk to your loving Aunt like that?” Tony snapped, tugging the boy up from his seat. The two were now eye to eye, hard brown ones meeting softer brown ones. The Sheriff’s question seemed to hit a nerve in Peter and he breathed heavily, but said nothing. 

They made their way through the station without a word and surprisingly enough Peter let himself be led through the halls by the much stronger and larger Sheriff. Resistance would be quite futile either way, but the boy still attempted it when the realisation hit him. They were by the cells again and Peter put all of his weight back, but the Sheriff still shoved him inside the bare, concrete room with ease and shut the heavy door. The boy nearly stumbled on his feet, but found his balance again and turned around to face the door.

“This is the punishment I am enforcing on you, Parker. You will stay here till your Aunt comes to pick you up.” Tony informed the stunned boy plainly through the small opening in the door at eye-level. 

“But her shift isn’t over till midnight, that’s hours!” The boy protested with a squeak in his voice. Tony wished he had his phone on him so that he could snap a picture Peter’s fearful expression.

“Then you better get comfortable on the floor, boy.”


	5. Chapter 5 - The Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been a while now. I couldn't figure out where this was going but now I did thanks to someone's ask on Tumblr. Mind you that tags have been updated.

It had been an incredibly slow shift, so slow that Stephen would almost call it boring. Usually, he would be up and about for most of the 12 hour shift and thus barely get a bite of food during breaks before Maria’s voice would crackle through the radio once more with an emergency. 

The last emergency of the shift had been an elderly lady who had fallen in her apartment where she lived by herself. Christine and Stephen quickly caught on that perhaps it was not an emergency after all, but that the lady just wanted some company. She was incredibly sweet, which made the task of telling her that 911 was for emergencies only, or practically rejecting her, even worse. Stephen had originally thought that Christine would do the talking, but after a short and hushed conversation in the hall, Stephen gave in and said he would do the talking, but Christine would be in debt to him. The elderly lady took the talk like a champ, although both Christine and Stephen could tell that it was not easy for her. Still, the cake she served as thanks for the help was very good. 

It was a bit after 9 when Stephen and Christine walked through the ER, dressed in their own clothes now as they were off duty. However, May was still working and Stephen smirked as he watched Christine blush when the nurse waved her a quick hi before returning to a patient. 

“Ask her out, please, or I am going to die from second-hand embarrassment of you acting like a teenager falling in love for the first time.” Stephen groaned out once they exited the double doors of the ER. The chill air woke them both up in an instant. 

“Would you believe me if I said I’ve tried?” Christine asked, her head still turned to the ER, searching out May with her eyes. 

“Do you have an agreed date with her?” 

“No.” 

“Then no.” Stephen chuckled, much to Christine’s annoyance who tried to kick him in the shin playfully, However, the male EMT was quick on his feet and jumped back chuckling. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, dick.” Christine laughed and wrapped her scarf around her neck tighter before heading to the left. 

“You don’t want a ride?”

“No, I’d rather walk today. I’m so stiff and restless from doing nothing.” She explained, rolling her stiff neck to prove her point. “Hopefully tomorrow will be better or I’ll have to bring my dumbbells along.” 

It was early November and the air was crisp from the frost, with even a few snowflakes spinning around aimlessly until they landed on Stephen’s windscreen, only to melt away into nothing. The few people still on the streets at this hour where dressed warmly, with their noses hidden behind scarves and hands stuffed deep into their coat pockets. Most seemed to be in a hurry, trying to return to warmth inside or at least keep a fast pace to keep warm while getting inside. Bare skin was barely seen, which was why the bare forearm in the dark alley caught Stephen’s attention so easily. Luckily, there was no traffic and he backed up his car to get a better look into the alley. The EMT had been correct and felt his stomach drop as he parked the vehicle quickly and jumped out. 

There was a boy laying on the ground, dressed far too lightly for the cold weather in only jeans, a hoodie and thin bomber jacket with some worn Converse. Even in the dimly lit alley, the boy’s bare forearm stuck out nearly snow white in contrast to the black concrete and walls. Retrieving his phone and turning on the flashlight, Stephen cursed under his breath when he recognised the boy as May’s nephew. He cursed louder when he saw the syringe still stuck in the crook of the boy’s elbow. 

“Hey, kid! Wake up! Hey!” Stephen shouted firmly, slapping the boy’s cheek multiple times until he stirred a little. The boy groaned in the back of his throat and swatted at the bright light in his face with his left arm clumsily, making the bloody syringe fall to the ground in the process. 

“Fuck off…” Peter muttered with his eyes still shut. 

“Oi! You aren’t sleeping here, Peter!” Stephen said loudly, slapping the boy on his cheek again. “Come on, open your eyes.” He encouraged and finally Peter opened his eyes, his pupils blown wide. His eyes looked black and glassy, his gaze unfocused and eyelids heavy. Suddenly, the boy giggled and grinned up at the EMT crouched down in front of him.

“The bros got some good smack…” The boy slurred. 

“Smack? It was heroin? Hey, Peter! I need to know what you took.” Stephen tried, but Peter just giggled in response and lifted a clumsy hand to pop the EMT on his nose. 

“You’re pretty…” 

Just like Peter was flushed from the rush of the drugs in his veins, Stephen felt himself blush at the compliment, despite the circumstances, which were odd to say the least. The EMT chose to ignore it and instead moved to get the boy to his feet, which Peter found to be hilarious and snickered.

“Where are we going? Please, say Disneyland! I’ve always wanted to go. We gotta go, Daddy! Please, I’ll be good. Mommy will love it too!” Peter slurred in between loud laughs and giggles. Stephen ignored most of the nonsense and instead busied himself with figuring out what the hell he was gonna do with the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short :/// I hope posting two chapters in a row makes up for some of it.   
> I´ll try to make the next one longer.  
> Like always, thanks for sticking around with my silly story ahah


End file.
